


Stressed Out

by Sai_Shuu_Academy



Series: NDRV3 College AU [5]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Anal Sex, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Loud Sex, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Smut, Teasing, Vibrators, Yeah i think thats it, sorry if this sucks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-10-04 23:37:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10292552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sai_Shuu_Academy/pseuds/Sai_Shuu_Academy
Summary: More stress relief, but this time, Saihara's the stressed one. Thankfully, Momota is always happy to help.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Writing this instead of sleeping spo yeah if there's any typos I'm sorry but I am way too tired to catch some of them.  
> Also, my tired logic = Momota's logic

When Momota came home, he was met with a somewhat shocking sight. Saihara was on Momota's bed, legs crossed and face down, hands tangled in his dark hair.

"Saihara? You okay?" He asked, taking caution.

Saihara groaned in frustration, burying his face father into the comforter. 

"I'll take that as a no." Momota mumbled, approaching the other. He sat down on his bed and rubbed small, hopefully comforting, circles between his roommate's shoulder blades. After a few minutes, he tried again. "Hey, Saihara... What's wrong, Saihara?" He asked, and was surprised when the smaller boy looked at him with tired eyes, full of frustration. His shouders were tensed, and Momota gently pulled him into his lap.

Saihara his his face in Momota's shoulder. "Just... Stress. A lot of stress." He mumbled.

Momota rubbed his back, gently pushing into the spots where the other seemed the most tense, feeling him relax. "It's okay, Saihara. You just have to loosen up a bit." 

"And what's _that_ supposed to mean, exactly?" Those dull yellow eyes looked at him inquisitively, and Momota hummed.

"Well, for starters, relax your shoulders." Saihara seemed to be struggling to do so, eventually sighing and dropping his head onto Momota's shoulder. "Secondly, you should probably just calm down in general."

The smaller huffed. "Easier said than done." He muttered.

"I can help, if you want." The purple-eyed boy offered.

"How so...?" He asked cautiously.

"Well, I can do this." Momota said, and slipped his hand up Saihara's back to unbutton his shirt, moving the black fabric away and leaning in to kiss his neck. Saihara shivered.

"And...?"

"I can do this." Momota opened the shirt farther, taking one of Saihara's nipples into his mouth, lapping around it. 

Saihara sighed softly. "Kaito..." Momota simply continued, one hand coming up to take care of his other nipple while the other moved down to palm at the front of his pants. Saihara bucked up slightly. "K-Kaito..." Momota detached himself from Saihara's chest, much to his disappointment.

"Shuuichi." Saihara looked up, seeing Momota looking down at him. The purple-haired boy leaned in, pressing their lips together. He practically shoved his tongue into the other's mouth, making him tremble. He explored his mouth, continuing to palm at his erection. Saihara moaned into his mouth, pushing his hips into his hand. He pressed his hand harder into Saihara's hips, causing him to grind greedily against his touch. He broke the kiss, panting loudly. 

"Kaito... Please..." He moaned. Momota said nothing and just continued to let him press into his palm, almost pushing his hand to the bed. "I'm gonna..." He warned. Being uncharacteristically teasing, Momota pulled his hand away. Saihara made a sound of protest. "Kaito, why...?" He groaned.

"Because I want you to feel good. And if you feel good for a long time, then you'll feel even better in the end, right?" The taller explained.

Saihara closed his eyes, trembling slightly. "B-But I was so close..." He complained.

"I know, Shuuichi." Momota soothed, surprising Saihara even further as he stepped away from the bed. "Give me a second, okay?" Saihara begrudgingly nodded.

After a moment, Momota returned with a couple things in hand. The first wasn't surprising - lube. The second was behind his back. "What do you have?"

"Well, I have the lube, and another thing that I don't want to say right now. Lay down." Saihara did as told, lying back. Momota tugged at his pants, and Saihara lifted his hips, allowing him to pull them off easier. He pulled off his boxers as well, leaving Saihara bare and Momota completely clothed.

Momota pulled his shirt over his head, coating his fingers in lube. He circled his roommate's entrance, pushing in a finger. Saihara moaned, blushing brightly. Momota thrusted the finger in and out of him, soon adding another. Saihara groaned loudly as the digits hit his prostate. He continued to brush past the other's prostate, watching as he arched his back, gripping the sheets tightly. His moans grew louder, thighs trembling. 

"Kaito..." He moaned. Momota leaned down and kissed him again, tongues tangling as hands weaved into purple hair. Momota moved his hand faster, Saihara pushing his hips farther onto his fingers. "I'm gonna... Kaito!" He cried out as he came, white coating their stomachs. Saihara trembled as Momota pulled out his fingers, whining at the loss. 

He then jumped to attention as he heard a small  _click_ as Momota turned something on. A soft buzzing filled the room, and Saihara shivered in anticipation. "Please, Kaito, please..." He begged, looking down toward the other. He was playing with the controls of the device, seeing how intense the vibrations could become. 

"Okay, okay, calm down." Momota soothed, turning the vibrator down to its lowest setting. He inserted the tip into Saihara, pushing the whole length in. Saihara trembled, moaning softly. Momota moved it in and out of him, and he shut his eyes tightly. 

"Kaito... More..." He pleaded. Momota turned up the vibrations, the sensation making Saihara moan loudly. He turned it up another setting, and angled it into his prostate. "Kaito..." He gripped the sheets tightly. 

Momota turned up the vibrator, holding it on his prostate. Saihara almost screamed, back arching off the bed. 

Saihara felt the coil of heat in his abdomen tighten. "Kaito! I'm gonna come!" He cried. Momota suddenly turned off the vibrator, pulling it out. "What was that for?!" 

"Shuuichi..." Momota groaned. Saihara looked into his eyes, the purple clouded with lust. "Can I...?"

Saihara nodded. Momota lined himself up, thrusting into Saihara roughly. The smaller of the two cried out as he moved, slowly at first. "Kaito, faster!" The other did as told, moving his hips faster. Saihara wrapped his legs around Momota's waist, the taller hitting his prostate repeatedly. Momota connected their lips again, swallowing the cries and moans Saihara was making. 

"Kaito! I'm gonna...!" Saihara shouted into their dorm room as he came. Momota groaned as Saihara tightened around him, and released with a moan into him.

Momota pulled out slowly, laying down next to Saihara. The two panted heavily as they came down from the high, basking in the afterglow.

"Thank you, Kaito." 

"No problem, Saishuu." Saihara smiled.

"I'm tired... What time is it?" He asked. Momota leaned over him to check the alarm clock.

"It's 6:30 PM. You can sleep if you want to." The smaller nodded, pressing into Momota's side and resting his head on his chest. 

Momota smiled as the other's breathing evened out, closing his eyes and joining him in sleep. 

**Author's Note:**

> I may or may not have published this at 4:22 AM. I need to sleep.


End file.
